Doctor, meet the Doctor
by Genevieve Evelyn
Summary: Unable to stop it, the Doctor and Amy find themselves in an alternate universe. The same alternate universe in which Rose and The Doctor-Donna are still living. How will Rose react to Amy and 11?
1. Chapter 1

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute!" Amy Pond screamed from across the Tardis, red hair crashing into her face with every jerk it made. "Are you telling me you have no idea what's happening?"

"Literally speaking, I have some idea." The Doctor calmly stated, tone doing anything but matching how he wildly flew around the heart of his ship. "We're crashing for some unknown reason and until a certain companion can be quiet, I cannot fix this!"

Amy's eyes widened in slight panic, completely ignoring the Doctor as she began to rant once again.

"_Crashing?_ We're crashing?" Her Scottish accent held an edge to it that most wouldn't want to mess with. "You're telling me that you can save a planet from some giant oncoming threat or stop a ship from exploding with only your little screwdriver but you can't even control your own ship? Oh fantastic!"

The Doctor fought the urge to counter this insulting statement when the Tardis began to thrash even more violently. The screens showed him what he had feared from the moment any unwanted movement began. Numbers and letters, definitely not human, flashed across the screens. To any bystander or viewer this would be seen as complete nonsense, but to the Doctor it was a very bad message.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted from her very uncomfortable crouch. Object flew overhead threatening to harm anyone who stood in their path. "What...is...going...ON?"

As soon as the last word escaped her lips, everything stopped. The Tardis ceased all bucking and thrashing, going to so far as to even stop all screens and lights. It was eerily quiet.

"What's happened? Doctor?" Amy slowly stood up and cautiously walked over to where the Doctor stood leaning over the dials and levers that once burned bright with light. "Doctor? Oh great, you've gone mute. That'll really help this situation."

"Amy. Please just shut up." The Doctor straightened up, hand secured in his hair. "We've fallen out of the time vortex and unless I have time to think, we're stuck. This has only happened once, back when I was...cockier. If I'm correct, then we're in an alternate universe."

"An alternate universe? As in where everything's all backwards and opposite?" Amy slowly stepped toward the Tardis door. The Doctor pulled her back. "What? We can't go out? I want to see this alternate universe..."

"There's one problem...The me that was here before is partially still here and if the me that was here when I wasn't the me I am now sees me and the others who know about me see me as well, then there might be issues." The Doctor turned Amy towards him. "I can't go out until I've thought of a solution, and if you go out alone..."

"I'm not the damsel in distress like you're making me out to be. Just give me some sonic-y thingy or other and I'll be out." Amy moved the Doctor's hands from her shoulders.

"Some sonic-y thing? I only have my screwdriver!" The Doctor explained a bit angrily. He caught the look on Amy's face and got it. "Oh no. You're not taking my sonic screwdriver, I actually do need that to-"

Before the Doctor could protest, Amy shoved her hand in his jacket pocket and snatched his favourite tool. She ran outside and froze where she stood.


	2. Chapter 2 Rose

**Quick note before I begin! Yes this is a chapter fic (obviously) I don't know exactly where I will take this but I think I'm just going to go with it and if you have any suggestions reviewing is always the best way to go through with that!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction...**

"Doctor! This is..." Amy froze in her tracks to stare around at their destination. "This is just London. Are you sure we're in another place?"

"Well I would tell you but I'm without my sonic screwdriver so I won't." The Doctor reached over to grab the tool back, but Amy was faster. "Really? Fine. Yes we're in an alternate universe. Yes there is quite possibly someone you know running about here. And yes I will show you around."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"You're getting predictable. I show you around and you give me my sonic back, right?" The Doctor smirked at Amy's shocked expression. "Right then. Let's go!"

The two set off to explore this world, the Doctor pointing out slight differences here and there. Amy nodding along, slightly tuning him out to just take everything in.

"I know him!" Amy whispered a tad bit loud when they passed a poster exclaiming that one of Britain's greatest talents was to perform here. "That's Percy Stokes! He went to my high school and always claimed that one day he'd be in the big lights. I guess here it came true. He never was very good though. Would he remember me if I saw him?"

"What's there to remember? You might not even exist in this world." The Doctor stated casually, not thinking of the effect this would have on someone not accustomed parallel universes. Amy stopped.

"Might not exist?" The young girl's face turned to panic. "_Might _not exist? Just like this _might _not taste good or you _might _not win a game, I _might _not exist? How?"

"Well when I came here before with Ro- my previous companion, she didn't exist. So I'm just guessing you might not either."

"Why do you do that?" Amy questioned thoughtfully. "Why do you refuse to say her name? I mean aren't you a different Doctor now? What's the matter?"

"It's still strange to think about everything, okay?" The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. "Right then let's go."

The Doctor took a falsely confident step forward before immediately stopping where he stood.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy scanned in front of them to see what could have left the Doctor this nervous, spotting only a blonde girl and a bloke. "What?"

"Well Amy, meet...me." the Doctor gestured toward the bloke. "Tenth generation me."


	3. Chapter 3 Proper Introductions

**A/N Hello there! So I got a request for longer chapters which means that while they will be longer I won't update as quickly. Is that okay? If not.. Tell me and we can work something out! This chapter was planned to be long anyway since this is when they first meet each other and whatnot. So Reviews are nice just saying! **

**Disclaimer: This would be an episode not a story if I owned DW! **

"That's you? And that girl's Rose?" Amy gestured her hand towards the two in an obvious fashion. The Doctor shoved her arm at her side and nodded. "Wow. Used to be a bit of a pretty boy, eh?"

"Oh shut up! I got enough of that back then." The Doctor averted his eyes as the pair glanced over towards him. "Just don't let them know who I am."

"But wait. One thing doesn't make sense. How are you here... twice?" The logic of the situation finally hit Amy. The Doctor was next to her, how could there be two regenerations of him living at the same time?

"Well technically that isn't fully me." The Doctor began to explain. The story of that adventurous event and those that had been involved came spilling out of the Doctor's mouth into Amy's ears. "And then there was two of me. One fully me and one partially me partially human. Being the bloke I was back then, I opted for that partially me me to stay with Rose."

"Well can't I at least talk to them? I'd love to see how you used to act before you got all...you-ish." Amy was practically bouncing on her heels, eager to meet another form of the Doctor.

"No! You could have a slip of the tongue and give me away or something equally stupid." The Doctor shook his head in obvious defiance. "We really need to get back to the Tardis... now if you'd just give me that-"

"Oh come on Doctor!" Amy persisted, hand clamped tight around the screwdriver. "I just want to talk to them. Just see how you've changed since you were all skinny and had that hair... Just one little conversation. I'll play tourist."

"Alright but I'm coming with you." The Doctor gave in, thinking only about his sonic screwdriver and less about any plan. "Just play along with whatever I say."

"Yeah Yeah..." Amy shrugged this off and waltzed forward confidently. "Excuse me? Hi I'm just touring London, me being from Scotland and all and was looking for a bit of help. Is that okay?"

Amy smiled in a very not Amy way, showing all of her teeth and tilting her head slightly to the right. She waited for an answer as the two looked at each other questioningly.

"Of course!" Rose finally piped up, rolling her eyes slightly at the tenth Doctor. "What's been on your mind to see?"

"Well I would really like to-" Amy's sentence was cut off by the ground shaking violently. Without thinking she cried for help. "Doctor! What's going on?"

"Doctor! What's happening?" Rose shouted almost in unison with Amy.

"I don't know! Toss me my sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor yelled at Amy, catching it skilfully. The tenth Doctor stared wide eyed at ground stopped as if it were only an earthquake, but the Doctors new better. "Right then, Amy. We'd better be going!"

"Who are you?" The tenth Doctor turned towards Amy. "Why do you call him Doctor and why does he have a sonic screwdriver?"

Amy turned towards the Doctor, obviously trying to think of something to say. She began to speak without much thought.

"I'm Amy and this is...Doctor... Smith...ing. Doctor Smithing." Amy stuttered. "As for the whole sonic thing, I don't know what you mean. That was simply a scanner to... measure...the, you know, degree of the earthquake and such. He's a Doctor of... weather. Like a meteorologist."

"Please just stop now." The Doctor muttered. "I'm the Doctor and... so are you, partially at least. Sorry to say but your original self does regenerate into...me. Surprise!"

"So the Doctor, _my _Doctor is you now?" Rose's expression was one of shock and trying to understand. "Why are you here? To tell me this because I really didn't need to know.."

"No actually the Tardis was pulled here for some reason and we're still trying to figure that out." The Doctor explained. "That earthquake wasn't just an earthquake, there's something behind it and I think that's why we're here."

"So you're just going to be out and about saving the world in this universe?" Rose asked with an angry edge to her voice.

"I...guess." The Doctor muttered. "And trying to get the Tardis to respond."

"If you think you're getting away with that, you're not the Doctor I knew." Rose stated bravely. "You've got a past companion and half of the old Doctor right here and you think we aren't going to help?"

"I wasn't exactly planning on..." The Doctor muttered once again. "I mean I suppose if you really wanted..."

"Oh shut up." Amy silenced the Doctor. "Of course they're going to help us. You can't do everything on your own anymore. We can get stuff done faster than you could even pull out your precious sonic screwdriver."

"I like the way you think." Rose nudged Amy. "I don't think we've actually had proper introductions either. I'm Rose, as you probably know. And Doctor, meet the Doctor."

**Ah! Two chapters in one day? What? Sorry I was very very eager to post this. Hope you like! Review either way! Thanksss**


	4. Chapter 4 Time Lord Magic

**A/N Omigosh! You guys are the best! I never expected all this positive feedback and sooo many people are following this story. May I just say you rock? Well, you rock. I struggled with this chapter for a few reasons. 1. I was wary about calling the human-doctor the tenth doctor because technically he isn't. The doctor-donna was awkward sounding so I'm sticking the tenth doctor. Suggestions for better names? 2. It's really hard to keep everyone in character when you really don't know how they would react to each other. 3. I wanted it to be long. **

**I am also very sorry about the wait! I've just been busy with...nerd things...**

**So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No can has DW. **

"Wait just a minute!" The tenth-doctor held his hand out to silence Rose. "I never agreed to running around with...me... I don't even know how this would work."

"Well here's a simple solution. We help." Rose cocked her head to the right as if in thought. "Yeah... that's about it."

"Maybe we should just handle this ourselves. I was able to recreate both my sonic and my Tardis. I don't think you-"The tenth-doctor gestured towards the Doctor as if dismissing him. "Really you aren't needed."

"Now wait just a minute!" Amy interrupted. "You, mister, are not the Doctor. You're all half-human and while you may have a memory of being the Doctor, you aren't. This man, next to me, is full-fledged time lord so we are _definitely _needed!"

"Well, I may not be _full _time lord, but I have all the qualities!" The tenth-doctor protested. "I'm just saying it is probably not needed to have us both. We'll probably just fight. Well argue. Well conflict."

"But Doctor! This is you in a few...however long before the real you regenerated." Rose reached over and tapped the Doctor on the head. "See this hair? This is yours! It's not as lovely of course ,but still!"

"Well thank you for that." The Doctor commented drily, swiping Rose's hand away. He cleared his throat. "While Amy's point was a bit...blunt, I agree. You're still part human and having both of us here will insure that we solve whatever is wrong. Plus it's 3 against 1...you know..."

"Okay, Okay. Deal." The tenth-doctor sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair before pulling a serious face. "What reading did you get on your sonic?"

"Oh! Let me see." The Doctor glanced down at his screwdriver. His eyes darted across the screen as he read the results. "No...This isn't..."

"What?" All three people surrounding the Doctor inquired in unison. They leaned in. Amy and Rose shot confused looks at the readings, quickly giving up trying to make logic of it. The tenth-doctor obviously was able to make sense of it as his expression turned very similar to that of the other time-lord. "No...How is that...No..."

Rose and Amy stood side-by-side using hand gestures to express how neither of them were clued in at all. Neither of the Doctors seemed to notice. The two continued to talk.

"Do you see how this could be remotely possible?" The tenth-doctor asked.

"No. Not at all. It's just...Well it could be caused by the flux-" The Doctor began speaking in terms that only another time lord could understand. Amy and Rose looked back at each other and began to talk rapidly amongst themselves. "Well yes of course I understand the levels..."

"So tell me about the Doctor in his tenth generation." Amy winked slightly on her words, hoping to lighten the situation. "He sure looks different..."

"Well the real Doctor met me in his ninth; I just stuck through until his tenth." Rose twirled her blonde locks around her finger a bit in thought. "He changed so much. I can't even imagine what he's like now...Aside from what I've seen."

"Well yeah..." Amy muttered. She was confused as to what to say next concerning the entire situation. "Do you think we should butt in?"

Rose nodded and turned toward the two who were arguing over the readings. Amy did the same.

"Doctor." Rose stated, neither of them gave her the slightest glance. "DOCTOR!"

The two turned in unison, at hearing their name.

"So sorry to interrupt this obvious love fest, but what does it say?"

"Well that's debatable." The tenth-doctor stated. "It either means that there is something with very very strong radioactivity in the ground that may or may not be living, or it means that something has caused the ground to begin a sort of mutation."

"Well which is it, eh?" Amy asked in a slightly annoyed tone, turning towards her doctor. "Doctor?"

"I...We don't know." He fumbled with his bow tie. "But we can find out. If we just locate the point where it all begins and um...go down there."

"As in underground?" Rose's eyes grew wide with shock. "But if it's radioactive..."

"Yes that is a problem with the plan..." The Doctor thought for a moment. "Ah! But what if we sent sort of a...rover down to scan it?"

"Great plan and all, but where would we find a rover?" Amy pointed out sarcastically. "I don't suppose you can muster one up from thin air, eh?"

"Well we can actually probably figure out how to make one if we just got-" Whatever materials were needed were cut off by the ground shaking violently. Even more so than last time. "No choice! We have to go down and see what's causing this. If it keeps increasing at this rate, we won't be around much longer to build a rover."

"Wait what? What if we die from radioactive...rubbish?" Amy shrieked. "How can you be sure it's safe for us?"

"I can't. But can we ever on these little mission things?" The Doctor began. "You've gone through so much worse than possible radioactivity yet you're complaining _now_? Come on, Pond. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it at home." Amy answered drily. "But I guess...Fine! I'll do it. Keep your trousers on."

"That's the Pond I know!" The Doctor clapped his hands and turned towards the two who hadn't spoken yet. "And you lot? Coming along?"

"Always up for the unknown." The tenth-doctor nudged Rose a bit. "Come on, Rose."

"Alright. I don't want to be the odd one out at any rate." Rose perked up a bit after finally agreeing. "So how exactly do we find the source thing or whatever?"

"Easy." The Doctor twirled his sonic screwdriver. "A little time lord magic."


	5. Chapter 5 Something living

**A/N: Hello! Just to start off, this chapter is going to be a teeny bit different. But it's something I'm trying out, so don't kill me? I'm going to slip in a POV section for every fifth chapter (note: I said SECTION not chapter so the rest of the chapter shall be NORMAL!), I'm not sure how long this story will be so I might not be able to make one for all the characters ,but don't worry! There's stillllll a chance. **

**Disclaimer: Why would I NOT be a companion of I owned DW? Honestly...**

Doctor's POV

It was weird to say the least. Weird to be around such a huge part of his past, _him. _And of course there was Rose. Seeing them together was like the worst feeling of Deja Vu, and it wouldn't go away. It was sticking with him, almost distracting him from the real problem he needed to be focusing on.

"Doctor? Doctor?" A feminine Scottish accent jolted the Doctor back from his mind. "Zoned out for a bit, eh?"

"Right. Shall we move this along?" A familiar voice said from behind him. The tenth regeneration of himself to be exact. "Is your sonic telling us that this is the spot?"

"Oh no." The Doctor turned to face his current companions. "Not even close. I just... lost track of what was going on. My sonic is telling me to go...THAT WAY!"

The Doctor spun quickly and began waking at a rapid pace. His sonic was beeping rhythmically in a way that was nonsensical to most, to anyone not a time lord. He stopped cold in his tracks, hearing the others race up behind him.

"Got something?" Amy pushed past the tenth regeneration of him and Rose. "Oh no. Oh god no."

"Oi. Is this it?" The tenth-doctor scratched the back of his neck with a look of displease on his face.

"Afraid so." The Doctor looked at Amy. "Come on, Pond. It's what we have to do."

"If you think I'm going to clamber down into some danky sewer, you're off your wagon. Way off." Amy crossed her arms defiantly. Her glare slowly softened as everyone stared her down. "Fine. But you owe me."

"You owe me too." Rose piped up. The Doctor started a bit at the sound of her voice. She had been mostly quiet the entire time which, if she hadn't changed since he remembered, was rather out of character. "I've been through an awful lot of rubbish, but this is just plain gross."

Amy laughed heartily at this, her mouth curled up in a half smile. She brushed back her red hair before sarcastically responding.

"I think the rule with him-"She jabbed her thumb at the two time lords. "is that if you _haven't _been through a load of rubbish, something isn't right."

"I guess he doesn't change _that much, _huh?" Rose grinned. "Despite what he thinks."

"Hey! We're _completely _different." The Doctor found himself saying this in almost exact unison with his former self. "Okay that was just a freak thing; I'm not anything like I was back then."

"Whatever you say, Doctor." Amy rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Shouldn't we, you know, descend?"

The Doctor snapped his eyes towards the sewer and nodded before taking a step forward.

End of Doctor POV

The Doctor's first step was cut off by another violent quake of the Earth. He paused for a moment as if evaluation something. Then stepped forward, followed closely by the tenth-doctor, Amy, with Rose at the back.

"Honestly, are we heading into that grimy place or not?" Amy huffed, a bit annoyed.

"Alright, Alright. Calm down." The Doctor lifted the metal grate and tossed it aside. He stared down into the hole and crinkled his nose a bit.

"Allons-y!" The tenth-doctor walked forward and descended into the dark unknown.

"Did he just-" The Doctor stopped mid- sentence and hurriedly climbed down.

"Well, it seems the two are competing a bit, huh?" Rose chuckled behind Amy. "It's weird, isn't it?"

"What's weird?" Amy turned to face the blonde girl. "Oh, seeing a different version of _our _Doctors?"

"Yeah...I mean this is the third generation I've seen of him and each one has these small things that make him so different." Rose shook her head a bit. "Anyway, we should go down."

"Can't wait to find two bickering time lords..." Amy muttered under her breath before following Rose into the depths of the sewer.

"Doctor?" Rose and Amy called out at the same time, directing their calls to different time lords.

"Where do you suppose they've gone off to?" Rose glanced around, trying to catch sight of either of them.

"Only way to find out." Amy shrugged a bit and plunged into the increasingly darker tunnel. She strained her ears to hear the slightest bit of noise until she finally heard the tell-tale buzz of a sonic screwdriver. "There they are."

"No, it's improved a bit but aside from that it..." The Doctor turned to face Amy and Rose, a strange expression on his face. "Where have you two been?"

"Well while you two were chatting it up about sonic screwdrivers, we were searching for you in this horrible place." Amy looked around, finally getting a good view from the green glow that emitted from the sonic screwdriver in the Doctor's hand.

"I see why whatever is down here chose this place." Rose gestured to the murky water on the ground and unidentifiable fungi on the wall. "No one is likely to stumble upon it."

"Are you getting any stronger signals?" The tenth-doctor directed at the Doctor. "We should probably hurry before there's another earthquake."

"Right!" The Doctor pressed a button and immediately the sound of his sonic screwdriver began to fill the tunnel. He turned in every which-way before finally deciding on a direction and racing toward on. "Here!"

"Here what?" The tenth-doctor inquired. "Oh."

The four stared down at what had set off the screwdriver. Smeared against the wall was some sort of slime, a clear slime with the slightest blue tint to it. It covered the bottom of the wall and the smallest part of the floor.

"What...is...that?" Rose asked in disgust. "It's alien right?"

"Oh definitely alien." The Doctor grinned. Amy gave him an odd look. "But not alien I'm familiar with..."

"Glad to know we've got a good lead." Amy replied sarcastically. "Is your screwdriver saying anything about it at all?"

"Well let me see." The Doctor waved his screwdriver over the slime with a concerned look on his face. "No. Nothing. That's...how can that be?"

"Well it's probably not a natural alien substance." The tenth-doctor stated. "My thinking is that these...aliens or whatever is causing this... are using this for something. It isn't actually _from_ them. I mean from them...naturally."

"Of course." The Doctor muttered. He quickly swiped some of the slime onto his finger and examined it.

"What if that stuff is toxic or something?" Rose lifted up one eyebrow. "Or what if it's-"

"Perfectly harmless." The Doctor interrupted. He wiped the slime off of his hands. "It's just some sort of...encasement. I guess they need some stuff ...encased."

"For what kind of encasing?" The tenth-doctor squatted a bit. "Appears to be for something...living."


	6. Chapter 6 Some sort of Smoke

**A/N Hi hi. Not much to say so ENJOY! Oh except that I'm sorry this story is kind of a slow updater...I'm working on another story which is kind of easier to write (this is so complex to write because I don't want to eff it up!). If you aren't totally turned off by me being a Camp Rock nerd... check it out? I doubt many of you Doctor Who nerds are Camp Rock fans but...you know...Gotta try. **

**Disclaimer: Oi. It's not mine already!**

"What do you mean _living_?" Rose crinkled her nose in disgust. "Like they're keeping humans surrounded in this stuff as prisoners?"

"Well we don't know that it's _humans_." The tenth-doctor muttered. "That is likely but not 100% a possibility."

"Oh great. Can't wait to meet these lovely people." Amy rolled her eyes at then tenth-doctor. "I supposed you two want to proceed onward,eh?"

The two time lords nodded their heads and Rose cringed a bit. Amy ran her fingers through her red hair, thinking. This was certainly going to be an interesting adventure with so many of them around to do stuff.

"I think..." Amy began slowly. She nodded at the tenth-doctor. "I'm going to steal your line. Allons-Y!"

Amy pushed past the rest of the ground before stopping abruptly. She turned to face the others.

"Right I have no idea where I'm going." The Doctor chuckled at this and quickly began to scan his sonic screwdriver around the tunnel. "This way."

The group took turns and twists down in the dark sewer until finally they reached what the Doctor claimed to be their end point. A metal door stood in front of them with strange writing all over it. Amy and Rose glanced at each other, each turning her head to the side trying to read it.

"This is old." The tenth-doctor ran his fingers over it. "We're dealing with something very very ancient and possibly strong here. Use your sonic to try and open it."

The Doctor shot him a look which said that he didn't need to be told what to do. The tenth-doctor looked to Rose who giggled slightly. Amy rolled her eyes before poking the Doctor, trying to get him to hurry up. He brushed her hand aside and scanned the screwdriver around the entire door frame. Nothing happened.

"Don't tell me that thing doesn't work all of the sudden." Amy complained. "Because I just want to get out of this bloody awful sewer..."

"Hold. On." The Doctor stated coldly. Amy stopped talking. The Doctor inspected the entirety of the door frame, snapping his fingers after a minute. "This isn't a door. It's...directions."

"Directions?" Rose asked, confused. "Why would they send directions?"

"Are you sure it's directions?" The tenth-doctor brushed past Rose and Amy to inspect it. "It could be a warning."

"Right..." The Doctor stepped away, tilting his head to the side. "Or..."

The Doctor spun around quickly, a look of worry on his face. Amy and Rose stood there rather confused. The tenth-doctor quickly got what had just worried The Doctor and glanced around frantically.

"How long?" The Doctor shook his head. "You have no idea? The sonic didn't say _anything_?"

"What's going on?" Amy blurted out.

"It can't identify the technology." The Doctor glanced down at the too. "Something unusual for certain. "

"Oi. No readings at all?" The tenth-doctor

"What's going on?" Amy said a bit later.

"None that can help." The Doctor rubbed his neck. "Just what it's made of... Just what it's made of...WHAT IT'S MADE OF!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Amy shouted. The two time lords continued to ignore her frantic questions, more on their minds. Amy turned to Rose. "Do you get any of this?"

Rose shook her head, blood hair falling around her face. She looked just as confused as Amy felt. Amy huffed, closing her eyes partially.

"Exactly!" The tenth-doctor shouted. "Blimey, that's brilliant. Name?"

The time lords began to scan the door in various places, moving fast. Amy and Rose whispered a bit trying to figure out what was going on to no avail.

"Maxnon 6." The Doctor said after a few moments silent. "Only found on the planet Poltrist... Meaning it's-"

"Advanced to the point that..."

"we have about 2 minutes."

"Wait. Two minutes?" Rose walked in between the doctor and the tenth-doctor, breaking up their conversation. "Two minutes until...?"

"Until...Well..." The tenth-doctor's eyes widened. "That."

Slowly but in great quantities, a smoke began to pour from the sides of what they had thought to be a door. It was slightly tinted pink with a strange smell to it.

"What the hell is that?" Amy shrieked. "Smoke?"

"Things would be easier if it was." The tenth-doctor mumbled. "But for now, we run."

The other three began to run as fast as they could, trying to keep up with the tenth-doctor. The smoke was faster though and soon enveloped them, surrounding them. Amy and Rose, with no idea what was happening, began to fall.

"How...is this...happening?" Rose choked out.

"This is sort of...an alien...knock out...gas." The tenth-doctor replied. And then...black.


	7. Chapter 7 Confined

**A/N Sorry sorry! It's been two weeks. Gosh, two whole bloody weeks. I really didn't mean to do this but you know... SCHOOOL! Also this goes out to laugh-out-loud-27 because I was IMing her as I wrote this and she's just a generally awesome person. Alright here we go! 3 and DFTBA!**

"Oi. I think I landed on..." The tenth-doctor stopped his sentence midway. His eyes began to dart around the room quickly. "No. They...Oh no...Not good. Not good at all."

"Thank you for that." The Doctor muttered while adjusting his bow tie. "Before your reassurance I'd really thought this was a great situation."

"Ruder every regeneration, huh?" The tenth-doctor replied. He quickly stood up in a rush but found he had to lean against the wall a bit. "No. Not yet."

"Well sorry I'm not in the greatest mood right now! Do you see where we are?" The Doctor swung his hand across the room in a motion meant to display their current situation. The two time lords had been apparently dragged into a sort of cell. The walls were metal and plain with not a window in sight, just a giant door. "Ah door."

The Doctor reached into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver, only to find it gone. He began to search through his entire outfit and on the ground looking for it, to no avail.

"No sonic. No ideas. I'm..." The Doctor sighed heavily. "Alright, alright. Think. Think."

"If ever there was a time to be clever, it would be now." The tenth-doctor mumbled. "Well, if you don't mind me asking and I'm pretty sure you don't because I can't have changed _that_ much, how did you...regenerate?"

The Doctor looked up, taken aback by the random question. After a second though his expression changed, he realised that this question had probably been on his mind since the moment he had seen the Doctor in his eleventh generation.

"Yeah well it all started..." The Doctor began to relay the tale of everything. From the Master to the time lords showing up to the knocking four times to the final regeneration. "I just remember the last thing from ,you know, before was thinking that I didn't want to go."

"Well who would, eh?" The tenth-doctor tried, but shook his head. "Too soon? Yeah too soon."

The Doctor shook his head a bit in an almost endearing way as if remembering how he used to be. The tenth-doctor released a breath as if impatient.

"Quite right then..." The tenth-doctor mumbled. "Ah I think I have an idea!"

DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW (yeah that's how I break up scenes)

"Aye, what happened?" Amy slowly closed and opened her eyes in shock. She glanced about, finally resting her eyes on the already awake Rose. "Are we...Where..."

"Exactly how I reacted." Rose smiled a bit as Amy finally widened her eyes in realisation. "It's okay, we're just... in confinement. Right, maybe it's not okay."

"I think you spend too much time with the Doctor." Amy joked. "You sound just like him. Correcting yourself and contradicting yourself."

"Yeah s'pose so." Rose muttered as she quickly cast her eyes down. "He's so different."

"What?" Amy asked confused.

"Sorry. The Doctor I mean." She clarified. "It's like you think you know him, you think you really do and the next second you blink. You look away and he's this new person. And the worst part is thinking maybe he'll leave you behind because he's so different. But because he's the Doctor, you can't just ask or read his emotions. He's..."

"The Doctor." Amy finished for her. "He's... infuriating. He drives you mad, right? But he's also the Doctor. Great description I know. But I mean it's like you don't want to leave. Ever."

"So true." Rose nodded and then laughed a bit. "Look at us. Trapped in a metal box and all we can think about is how infuriating the Doctor is."

"Never thought I'd be the needy one in the relationship, eh?" Amy jokingly replied. She glanced over at Rose. "So uh this might be a bit weird...But you know. What's up with you and...the Doctor?"

"Well you know it's kind of..." Rose let out a breath in thought. "Oi."

"I know that feeling." Amy muttered, but for some reason she felt like Rose's situation was different. Like there was a definite thing there, she just had a bit trouble saying it to Amy. Was it just to Amy? Probably since she was travelling with the new doctor. "Do you think we should do something?"

"What?" Rose looked up, startled by Amy's voice. "Oh like to get out of here? Well I don't know what we _can _do."

"So we just sit here and wait for the Doctor?" Amy cried a bit sarcastically before catching Rose's gaze. "Oh right... We do that a lot. Forgot."

"Forgot?" Rose unexpectedly broke out into laughter. Amy raised her eyebrow up in confusion. "You know when someone says something and it's just a tad bit funny but it just seems a lot funnier given the current situation?"

"No." Amy replied in a monotone.

"Well...You're a cheeky one, huh?" Rose smiled. "I can see why he likes your company, huh? Always contradicting and sarcasing..."

"Thank you then." Amy shrugged a bit. "Just my Scottish nature, eh?"

Before Rose could reply there came a load bang from the other side of the door. Rose and Amy both jumped up and stood, taking a defensive position. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal two time lords with rather large grins.

"Rose Tyler, Amy Pond." The tenth-doctor shouted. "Have we got some things to show you!"


	8. Chapter 8 Running

**A/N I'm a twat. I'm a prick. I'm a wanker. I'm a STUPID PERSON! I am so sorry for not updating. 3 months right? 3 bloody months... Maybe even more. You have complete right to hate on this chapter passionately, okay? I was just really uninspired and school and yeah... I'm going to shut up and give you this long-deserved chapter. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, there would never be new episodes because I'm shit at updating :/**

"How did you two bust out of there?" Rose asked flabbergasted at their speedy escape. "The door is all...strong."

"It's beautiful really." The tenth-doctor walked around the door, examining it. "Impossible to penetrate...unless you're me."

"Us, thank you very much!" The Doctor interjected from his spot leaning against the door. "And speaking of us, we had better get a move on it before some alien guards come around and see us all having a nice chat over tea."

"Tea? When did we get tea?" The tenth-doctor asked a look of general concern on his face. "Because I didn't get any tea and I could really go for some tea-"

"Doctor!" Rose cut him off with a smirk plastered on her face. "It was figurative."

The tenth-doctor opened his mouth to speak but closed it in blatant realisation. Rose and Amy caught each other's eye before beginning to chuckle a bit. The two time lords glanced at each other neither the wiser to the joke.

"So you had something to show us?" Amy stated suddenly. "Which might require actually _showing_ us. "

"Right! Oi, patience." The tenth-doctor responded. "So while on our little _stroll_ to retrieve you two useless inmates, we found some interesting things."

"And by interesting, we mean horrible." The Doctor added. "Horrible in the sense that this little clan cannot be up to any sort of good."

"And they would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling time lords and your silly companions too!" Rose shook her head jokingly but was able to keep a sincere look on her face. Amy began to laugh heartily while the two time lords were unable to keep from smiling. "Sorry, continue."

"Anyway, as you can see..." The Doctor stopped midsentence to give Amy and Rose a chance to take it in. From the small hallway of holding cells that the group had just exited a giant room has sprouted. This room was filled with beeping machines, locked chambers, and strange looking liquids in giant beakers. "These people are quite organised."

"Organised is an understatement..." Amy gaped. "It's like a well-oiled machine. Well minus the actual working bits. Where are the...aliens?"

"Oh...right...those are usually around here somewhere..." The tenth-doctor scratched his head in obvious confusion. "Well maybe they, no... They could have, no..."

"So we have a giant room of clever machinery and not a living thing around?" The Doctor slowly confirmed. "And this clever machinery is unmanned...and we're just around..."

"Oi, you're not thinking of-"Before Rose could finish her sentence, the Doctor was off. His brown hair flopping about as he examined gears. The blonde then turned to the tenth-doctor. "And I suppose you're going to follow suit?"

"Beautiful!" He exclaimed, without answering Rose. He ran a hand through his signature hair and began speedily pressing and prodding buttons. "Do you see this? Titanium alloy over a metal only found on the plant Rapnor..."

Rose turned to Amy as he began to ramble on and on about metal types. She smoothed over her red skirt and jacket before beginning to speak.

"Do you think they'll be entertained for a while?" Her voice held a sarcastic note, which caused Amy to laugh profusely. "Thought so. Guess it gives us time to finish our little talk."

"Aye now you're talking." Amy nodded her a bit and hopped atop a large metal machine. She adjusted her position and started talking. "Now tell me-"

But before Rose could be told what to say, a flash of red appeared above them and sirens began to sound. The two girls eyes widened as they shouted for their Doctors. The time lords made it over to them in record time, pounding them with questions.

"What happened?" The Doctor shouted one last time before seeing where Amy was sat. "Amy, did you just sit up there before all of _this_ happened?"

"Oh...Well in retrospect I suppose I did but in my defence there wasn't much anywhere else to sit and I really need to..." Amy trailed off, seeing the time lords looking at her in waiting. "Yeah... I did..."

"What do they do?" Rose entered the conversation suddenly. "I mean aside from all of this noise and such."

"Well judging by the sheer amount of bells and whistles involved, I'd assume there was to be some sort of notifying." The tenth-doctor explained with a hand flourish. "Which probably means that we should be exiting this FASCINATING room."

Somewhere in the distance the sound of doors closing and moving feet erupted all together. Amy finally hopped off the machine she was sitting upon and raised her hands in the air as if this action would help. Rose pulled her over from the machine; also caught up on the idea that moving away from the machine would somehow make the entire ruckus stop.

"Instead of moving away from that, maybe we should move away from this entire _room?_" The Doctor ventured out. The sound of footsteps and the new addition of frantic voices were steadily getting closer. "Like now? Or in the next few seconds?"

"That's starting to sound increasingly smart." Rose stated. "Doctor, lead us on."

Conflictingly the time lords began to jog in opposition from one another. Amy and Rose glanced nervously between one another, confused over which of the two they should follow.

"Oi." The tenth-doctor stopped in his tracks suddenly. "Okay we'll split up. If two of us gets caught, we still can have hope for the other two right?"

"Right! Amy, this way?" The Doctor gestured over at her to follow. But before Amy had a chance to move, they heard the doors connected to the room burst open. "Now!"

But among the confusion and panic, Amy and Rose somehow managed to switch slip out of their comfort zones and follow the opposite Doctor. But in the moment, neither seemed to notice as they ran fast as they could. But that's what came with being a companion, an awful lot of running.


	9. Chapter 9 Silent Death

**A/N Allo, Allo! It's been a bit but you have to allow me that because of Christmas and the BLOOODY AMAZINGGG CHRISTMAS SPECIALL! I made a video about it actually(: Check it out, yeah? /-DWxmas **

**Also my mum took my computer so I was physically unable to write or post at all. **

**And now the story!**

"Wait! ...Uhh... Tenth...guy!" Amy yelled out between pants. The tenth-doctor ignored her despite the desperate tone in her voice. He shoved open a narrow door, looked circumspectly, and gestured for Amy to go in. He quickly followed her. "If you plan on telling me WHAT is going on-"

He clamped his hand over her mouth mid-sentence, silencing any complaints or questions that Amy might have. She struggled a bit at first but finally just quieted any words that were begging to come out. As soon as she heard heavy footsteps pass by, she certainly was glad that this pseudo-doctor had made her shut her gob.

"Don't. Talk." He muttered in her ear. Amy nodded, now fully trusting any orders that this Doctor might give her. He shoved some sort of metal container near the bottom of the door and hopped atop, peering through the tiny window situated near the top of the door. "Oh BEE-YOOT-I-FUL! You've got to see these!"

He motioned for her to hop atop the container but Amy declined with a jerky head motion. The tenth-doctor sighed and hopped down.

"Come on, Amy!" He urged her on. "I'm still the Doctor, you don't have to decline _everything_ I say. Do you do this with...uh him...or I guess it's me.. or the other me's me..."

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Amy insisted with a stamp of her blue high top converse. "Oh. You have the same shoes as I do. You're a lot more stylish than my Doctor."

"Bow ties are cool!" Amy heard a voice say behind her. She whirled around to find Rose and the Doctor standing in the doorway.

"For old professors maybe..." Amy muttered sarcastically. "How did you two get past whatever was out there?"

"If you'd looked you would have known what they were..." The tenth-doctor pointed out.

"My god, is it pick on Amy day now?" The redhead yelled with an exasperated sigh. Rose laughed a bit at her outburst but quieted when she saw Amy's expression. "Now if someone would _kindly_ answer my VERY REASONABLE questions, that'd be ace."

"Well, sarcasm aside, we just waited until they were all clear and had moved onto to another section of this entire little operation then- because I know how I used to think- we figured out where you'd be and now here we are." The Doctor shrugged in a falsely humble way. "And good thing we did, or I wouldn't have walked on you trashing my style!"

"Does anyone think that our time could be spent better than talking about _fashion_?" Rose butted in. "Maybe like saving ourselves and the planet, yeah?"

"Oh right!" The tenth-doctor shouted as if he suddenly realised they were meant to be doing something aside from sitting in little more than a closet, chatting. "Well I got a look at what they were and they appear to be quite advanced in terms of evolution... As we already established they're from the planet Poltrist which is in the galaxy of-"

"English please." Rose interrupted. "Or human I guess would be a better term..."

"They're strong. Deadly strong and they're well along the way in terms of evolution." He whipped a pair of glasses from his pocket and situated them on his face. Without any apparent reason he shoved his companions out of the way and crouched down, twisting his head a few ways. "Yes! Brilliant! Here! This is basically a supply closet. These-"

He fanned hand out in front of bottles and boxes that no one had seemed to notice prior to his pointing out.

"Now these are like little markers to me. I don't recognise the phrases, probably due to a dialect where they're from, but it's apparent that they're planning something big." The tenth-doctor twirled around and replaced his glasses in his pocket. The Doctor walked up beside him and crouched in a similar- yet still noticeably different- manner. "See."

"Oh this is good!" He grinned and turned to Amy. "Pond, do you know what this means? Uh Rose. Do YOU know what this means as well?"

"Well seeing as how you're both being crypticly cryptic, no I don't." Amy rolled her eyes and cocked her hip slightly. "Care to share?"

"Oh do I!" The Doctor exclaimed. But suddenly his face changed into a disappointing frown."But not now."

"Not now, why?" Amy asked genuinely confused. The Doctor gave no response except that of a lifted hand and head cocked to the side in listening. "Docto-"

"Amy. Shut up." The Doctor shushed her with words as well as forcing his hand over her pursed lips. He gestured at the tenth-doctor to come over. "Do you smell that?"

"Oh. Oh. OH! Yes!" He exclaimed as soon as he sniffed. "What's that? A sort of hydrochloric acid mutated to form a type of gelatine. But not, definitely not, the edible kind."

"So that was the stuff we found outside before they confined us?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded. "They're holding...humans in gelatine? Now that's just sick."

"We don't know it's humans yet." The Doctor explained. "But it's definite something living based on that smell. But it _could_ be a completely different option that neither of us has thought of."

"Doctor." Amy mumbled. He continued talking. "Doctor.."

"I suppose we should head over to try and find the room where they're keeping all of this-"

"DOCTOR!" Amy shouted frantically. The Doctor finally turned to face her. "Aliens. Over there."

From the slightly opened door, a group of blue-tinted human-shaped aliens were gathered around in a semi circle. It wasn't quite apparent as to what they were doing but it _was_ apparent that if any one of them turned around The Doctor, Amy, the tenth-doctor, and Rose would all be spotted.

"If they turn around-" Before Amy could finish her sentence, one of the aliens whipped around to face them. "Doctor."

The alien turned to face the rest of the small group abruptly. Neither human nor time lord uttered a word. Suddenly all of the blue-skinned creature turned in unison and began to speak in perfect harmony.

"Come forward." When no one responded, they repeated themselves. "Come forward."

"Allo!" The tenth-doctor exclaimed and waltzed forward in almost perfect unison with the Doctor's shout of "Hello you!" and walk forward.

"Follow us." They stated in unison and proceeded forward. The Doctor and the tenth-doctor glanced over at each other and shrugged.

"Allons-y!" The tenth-doctor called out. Soon the four found themselves weaving through various hallways lined with the same metal that their confinement cells had been. The group of blue aliens walked step-by-step and synchronised even their head movements.

"Am I the only one slightly freaked by their too perfect synch?" Rose whispered out the corner of her mouth. Amy shook her head to confirm that she indeed was as creeped out as well. "Good. Thought I was on my own in that respect."

The aliens stopped in front of a large door and one of them entered a code into a small keypad. The Doctor craned his neck a bit and smiled. No one seemed to notice except Amy who paid this no mind, seeing as how he did things that made no sense all the time.

The door clicked unlocked and slid into the left wall. The blue aliens indicated for them to walk inside. The four did and were instantly speechless. Mounted on the wall were dozens, maybe over a hundred, large _human-shaped_ glass containers. They were filled to the top with the familiar looking clear gelatine and in the middle of each was a dark blur.

"Doctor, do those have..._humans_ in them?" Rose gasped. She gestured toward the dark blurs. "Are _those_ humans?"

"I don't know." The tenth-doctor shook his head with a look of genuine concern on his face. He shoved his hand in his pockets and started to pace. "Where are the _real_ leaders of this operation? Don't try and convince me that you're the one running it here because I saw the real species."

"We do not understand." The blue aliens stated in a monotone.

"Not true!" The Doctor stepped forward then. "You're a lesser species from a small galaxy far left of the Medusa Cascade. Not known to be brimming with intelligence."

"Way to be polite..." Amy muttered with a half-smile. The Doctor raised his hand behind has back and wiggled his fingers a bit. A gesture she knew meant _Just go with it._

"And as well as not being known for your intelligence, you're also not known for your independence." The Doctor twirled his red bowtie and paced just as his previous regeneration had mere moments before. "Throughout history, you've been known for sort of _latching_ yourself onto other species. Acting as their slaves of sorts. Does anyone remember the ood? Amy, you won't know them. But Rose, You will. These are just like them."

"Well said." The tenth-doctor added on to the previous lecture. "The Ratnord species was last known to be using your people as slaves. Are you still called the Clons? Yeah I think you are."

The group of blue aliens stood motionless and silent. The Doctor chuckled and began waving his hands about wildly.

"Hello?" His arms kept moving rapidly. "Do you prepare to show us where your leaders are or will we have to go on a scavenger hunt? Oh that might keep things interesting. How does that one work again? MARCO! No wait. That's a pool game..."

"Can someone keep him from babbling?" A booming voice sounded about them. "I like things to die quietly."


	10. NOTICEALERT

Hi. Long time no see. I'm just informing those of you who had previously followed me on here that I have moved accounts! My new account is .net/u/3747741/TheConsultingWriter where I am currently writing a Sherlock fanfiction and plan to write some Who and other assorted stuff. So go there! Bye! Miss you guys 3


End file.
